snotlout did what?
by cute polar bear
Summary: the teens are being showoffs but snotlout plays a prank by throughing a rock at a preforming hiccup (originally deathrock )
1. Chapter 1

HURT

**DISCLAMIER **DON'T OWN HTTYD it all goes to dreamworks godbless dreamworks

**CHAPTER TITLE ** the beginning

**AUTHORS NOTE** hey I'm back any way I hope you like it so cheers

It was a normal day in Berk everyone was of course flying there dragons. " let's have a best trick contest!" yelled snoutlout. After snoutlout had said that everybody got in line. Fist up was Hiccup first they did some sonic speed barrel rolls. Then they went up in a storm cloud filled with rain and burst through with the rain , lightning , and thunder . ( witch sounded when they burst through the cloud ) fallowing them ! everyone of the Vikings were in awe. Then hiccup jumped off toothless and when he did his shirt got ripped off. Astrid and Ruffnut started to drool. Then Snotlout ( who of course was jealouse ) whispered to Tuffnut " hey you dare me to through this rock at hiccup?" " yes I want to see pretty pain !" At this snotlout through the rock at hiccup who was now fully off of toothless and doing the best nose dive ever. As the rock hit Hiccup he started to faster than a night fury could fly! " TOHIPLESSUP!" said hiccup calling toothless and Astrid calling hiccup in shock. Toothless tried he really did but he wasn't as fast as hiccup. Hiccup hit the sharp rocks hard the rock he hit hit a rib and the rib now stuck out of his chest. " Ok who through the rock!" asked a very mad Astrid. "SNOTLOUT!" yelled a very frightened tuffnut. " hehe…I didn't know that would happen!" said snotlout pointing to hiccup who was now being taken care of by toothless,. " when I get my hands on you!" said Astrid who was being held back by fishlegs. They stoped fighting by the sound of hiccup coughing up blood and staring in horror at the rib sticking out of his chest. Hiccup got up and made hisway over to snotlout ,and punched him right in the face knocking him out! crack everyone jaws hitting the floor . hiccup then collapsed from the pain. "HICCUP!" cried Astrid

Authors note I know chapter to short the kind of computer I have makes me have one page only hoped you liked it and I need a name for a male mood dragon any way send me it through reviespleas bye cheers = )


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im back so demon panda can't hurt me so ha well enjoy =)

"ok first we need to get Hiccup to Nail ." said Astrid " I agree!" said fish legs trying to get Hiccup in a comfortable position. "uh guys I think Snotlout is awake." Says Ruffnut. " just great the guy who causes everything is now awake!" screams Astrid. "bbfghbf" says Snotlout. " what did he say?" asks Tuffnut . I byde kh bfy uhfs . says Snotlout. " oh well I can't understand him lets go to nails" says Astrid'. And with that they were off.

At nails house.

"This seems bad very bad." Says a worried nail. " will he be alright?" asks Astrid also worried. " sweetie I don't know." Replies nail. When Astrid herd this she started to cry. " guys I have to start surgery so I would like you all to please um leave." Says Nail. Then they all walk out of the healers house. outside the teens could here the sounds of cutting and sewing. At about 2:00 they heard the most hurt scream it turns out Hiccup had woken up during the surgery, he woke up at the most painful part too. The part were Nail had to push the rib into place!

During surgery

Hiccup started to move of course Nail didn't notice. His eyes fluttered open looking at his surroundings. He then notice Nail working on his right side of his chest. Hiccup started to feel uncomfortable then it happened a burning sensation. It didn't feel like it did when he burnt his hand in the forge no it felt like a hole bunch of melted iron was being dumped on his right side. All he could do was scream. Tears started rolling down his face he couldn't make them stop. " hiccup you should be in a coma!" Said nail. All Hiccup managed to say is it burns with tears rolling down his face.

Outside

" it burns." The teens heard hiccup say. They all stared in shock at the door trying to decide if they should go in or not. " I will go in" says tuffnut.

A few minuts later

Tuffnut comes out of the house holding his stomach. " Hiccup truly is a Viking." Says tuffnut still holding his stomach" he then explains too the teens what he saw. They all look in shock at tuffnut but take his word for it. Creeeeeeeeaaaaaak. The teens turn around and see Nail. " so hows Hiccup?" asks Astrid " he will live but he did wake up during surgery so im only 50% sure he will live'." " oh my thor' SAYS Astrid who starts crying again.

Authors note ok still need a name for a male mood dragon send threw reviews and sorry it is short at least I updated right any way see you on the next chapter bye =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey im back any way title changed to snotlout did what so same story different title on to the story.

"Only 50% sure I will live!" screamed hiccup looking at snotlout with pure hatred

"I am afraid so" says nail.

**At hiccups house**

"snotlout did what!?" screamed stoic

" dad can I give snotlout the talk?" asked hiccup.

At this fish legs eyes widened " hiccup please have mercy on snotlout I mean sure hes to proud boastful stupid and rather ugly but still..."

" what abot all those times hes bullyed you legs?" asked hiccup

"well true go ahead thin" says fishlegs.

Everyone wanted to see the talk especially astrid,

First hiccup hit him in the jwa and shatterd it ( again)

Then hiccup kicked snotlout with his meatle fffoot.

Then he got a dagger and percied it through snotlouts arm and snotlout cried out in pain

" oh please you will be fine just go to the healer and umm...get healed" said hiccup

" this isn't over I chalnge hiccup to a hibtob battle!" said snotlout

Everyone but hiccup gasped.

May the best Viking when

a.n and done well the next chapter is my finale and if you want me too do a sequel then I will bye-


	4. im back

Hey im back from my VERY long haitis well heres the last chapter for snotlout did what

Well it was the day of the hobis challenge and Hiccup was ready already being hurt but he didn't care. He walked out and he heard the people of Berk chanting HICCUP HICCUP HICCUP! Then came snotlout booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! The crowd shouted. Snoutlout through the first punch but hiccup doged it . then hiccup fell to the ground and put his leg out tripping snoutlout. Snot lout got so in raged he stomped were hiccups heart was hiccup instently went limp. Snotlout won and and started chanting SNOTLOUT SNOUTLOUT OI OI OI ! hiccup still didn't move hiccup still didn't move. Hiccup get up snotlout said but he didn't. astrid ran over to hiccup and felt for a pulse there was none. Then the rest of the teens came with stoic and gobber toothless not far behind. Astrid glared at snotlout and said " he killed hiccup" and bursted into tears. Toothless looked at his rider and wraped around him and went limp astrid knowing what happened said to the other teens

Toothless died of a broken heart and she burst into tears


End file.
